Point of no return
by Elizabeth12
Summary: Nope you gotta read it, or else the whole surprise to blown!
1. Chapter One

Title: Point of no return  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'  
Summary: Read and find out, it's different.  
~~~~  
Dom looked at the clock above the sink in the kitchen and smiled. Quickly he got up and threw his cup in the sink before yelling at everyone else to be ready in ten minutes. Running upstairs to his room and found it void of anything of his girlfriends. Groaning he realized she was probably pissed at him again and moved all her stuff into Mia's room. Again.   
Dom decided against going after her and getting into another fight with her and decided that it would have to wait until tomorrow. He had a race to get to tonight.  
~~~  
Fifteen minutes later Dom was again the only one ready, from his position on the couch he yelled. "You guys better be down here in two minutes or we're not going!"   
Vince was the first one down, followed by Jesse and Leon, the two girls just after them.  
  
"Are we ready?" Dom asked, everyone rolled their eyes and walked out the door. Dom was about to follow when he noticed his girlfriend was staring at him.  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
"Aren't you going to say something?" She asked, Dom shrugged not knowing what to say.   
  
"Forget it!" She yelled pushing her way out the door and too her car. Mia was smirking at Dom from her car.  
  
"What Mia?" Dom asked  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Mia teased.  
  
"When was there paradise?" Dom asked, Mia laughed.  
  
"Dom do something, she's only been sharing a room with me for three hours and I'm already in hell." Mia all but whined, it was Dom's turn to laugh.   
  
"Are we going tonight or next year?" Leon yelled out, Dom waved him to shut up and motioned everyone to get into his or her cars. Seconds later they were on their way.  
~~~  
Pulling up to the spot where everyone met Dom got out of his car and smiled at everyone.  
  
"Toretto!" Dom's smiled turned bigger at hearing his long time friends voice.  
  
"Hector! My man what's up?" Dom asked, Hector shrugged.  
  
"Not much brotha, cousins visiting. I want ya to meet her, but I don't know where she went off too. You'll like her, promise." Hector said winking, Dom chuckled knowing Hector would actually kill Dom if he went after his cousin.   
  
"Dom! Nice to see ya." Edwin said walking up.   
  
"What's up Eddie?" Hector asked, Edwin hated that name so obviously Hector used it at every chance he got.  
  
"Where's your whore man?" Edwin asked referring to Hectors cousin. Hector was about to respond when someone else beat him to it.  
  
"So I'm a whore now huh? Is that because I turned you down? Or because I announced it to a group of your little racer sluts that you lack in dick size?" A girl asked walking up to stand beside Hector. Dom's mouth dropped open, he had never in his entire life seen a women so beautiful, Mia hit the back of his head to make him stop drooling. Everyone watched as Edwin turned white and backed up in fear of the girl standing in front of him. Dom could tell she was all attitude, and that made her all the more beautiful.  
  
"Did I say whore?" Edwin asked, Hector nodded pissed.  
  
"I meant where's your beautiful cousin." Edwin said  
  
"Your checking out my cousin?" Hector asked, his cousin smirked.  
  
"No, I uh. . .I. . .oh hey I gotta go say hi to this person that I know." With that Edwin was gone. Hector turned to Dom and smiled.  
  
"Dom! I want you to meet my favorite cousin." Hector said, he looked at his cousin and said "Girl this is one of my best friends since forever Dominic Toretto." The girl looked at Dom straight in the eye and smiled a little, Dom nearly died when he looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
"Dominic. . .name's Leticia Ramirez, you can call me Letty." 


	2. Chapter Two

AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE FEEDBACK, KEEP IT COMIN'. ALSO I GUESS THERE WAS SOME CONFUSION WITH THE "NEW" CHARACTER. THE "NEW" CHARACTER ISN'T NEW, LETTY IS THE LETTY FROM THE MOVIE NOT A NEW LETTY. I JUST HAD HER COME INTO THE STORY LATER THAN IN THE MOVIE, JUST TO SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. SO LETTY IN THE STORY ISN'T ANOTHER MARY SUE OR WHATEVER, SHE'S JUST LETTY. ANYWAY THANKS AGAIN FOR THE FEEDBACK!   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
All night long Dom made sure he had Hectors cousin in sight, which was a pretty easy task seeing as her and Mia had become instant best friends. As usual Dom won, while Hector handed Dom the money he won Letty walked up.  
  
"Dominic. Good job." She said smirking up at him. Without thinking Dom picked her up by the waist and lifted her up off the ground.   
  
"Be my trophy?" He asked so only she could hear, all she could do was smile.  
  
"Dom!" Dom put Letty back down and turned to his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah?" Dom asked, Letty smirked at the girl.  
  
"Good job honey buns." She said, Dom winced at the endearment, while Letty started to laugh.   
  
"Can I help you?" Dom's girlfriend asked Letty.  
  
"Nope. Just laughin' my ass off." Letty replied.  
  
"Who is she?" Dom's girlfriend asked Dom, before Dom could answer Letty talked.   
  
"She is Letty, Hector's cousin."   
  
"Well hi there, my names is Tracy. I'm Dom's girl." Tracy said holding out her hand, Letty shook her hand quickly. Then she started to back up.  
  
"As much as I would like to stick around and have a major bitch fight with you, because I really, really would. I'm going to be going now." Letty told Tracy. Mia saw Dom's face fall and helped him out.  
  
"You comin' to the party at the house?" Mia asked Letty.  
  
"Nope." Letty answered, Dom's face fell once again but didn't say anything. Mia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come to the garage tomorrow, hang out." Mia said, Letty thought about it.  
  
"Sure, I'll come around one." Letty told Mia, with one last wave to everyone she got into her car and sped off with Hector and his team close behind.  
  
"I wonder why she took off so fast." Tracy said aloud. As if on cue sirens were heard in the distance.  
  
"Smart girl." Vince muttered as everyone scrambled to their cars.  
~~~~~~  
  
That night after the party Dom went to his room tired, right away he fell into bed and started to fall asleep. When he woke up he noticed that Tracy had moved back into the room, quietly he got out of the bed and made sure that he didn't wake her up. He raced into the bathroom and locked the door to make sure she couldn't get in, he didn't feel like doing anything that morning. Which wasn't like him, Dominic Toretto would do any girl anywhere, so Dom was a little worried about himself when he felt this way.  
~~~~~~  
  
"Dom. Lookin' good." Leon called out as Dom walked into the garage hours later. It took him a while to figure out what to wear, he wanted to look good for Mia's new friend, make the Toretto family look good. Or at least that's what Dom told himself and everyone who made a comment.  
  
"He probably would have gelled his hair. . .if he had any." Jesse said laughing with Vince, Leon and Mia. Dom just growled at them and went into the office and closed the door. He sat down at the desk and looked at the clock, eleven o'clock. In two hours Letty would be there. Two hours. 


	3. Chapter Three

~~~~~~  
  
Mia heard the sound of a car driving up to the garage and smiled. Letty was here. Mia knew that she and Letty were opposite's but that was what she knew would make them best friends. That and Letty already had Dom wrapped around her finger. Mia stood up from the floor next to Jesse and walked toward the parked car.   
  
"Letty!"   
  
"Hey Mia! How ya livin' girl?" Letty asked, Mia shrugged causing Letty to laugh.  
  
"So want you wanna do today?" Mia asked  
  
"Eat." Letty answered, Mia smiled.  
  
"My favorite thing to do." Mia told her, Letty laughed.  
  
"Me too, know any good places around here?" Letty asked, at once all three boys were answering her with different places.  
  
"Good, we'll go to all of 'em." Letty answered seriously.  
  
"Really?" Mia asked excited.  
  
"Yup, why not?"   
  
"No one will do that with me, they all say they don't wanna get fat before their fifty. Well except for them." Mia said motioning to the three goons standing behind her. Letty laughed with Mia, while the three tried to look offended.  
  
"So we can come?" Jesse asked, Mia and Letty looked at each other and started to whisper. They stopped for a second then started again.  
  
"Well?" Vince and Leon asked, the girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yes, you can come." Mia answered, within seconds they were getting ready to leave.   
  
"Dom here?" Letty asked trying not to look curious.  
  
"So ya want to jump his bones." Mia stated, Letty looked at Mia horrified. Mia kept a straight face and stared at Letty, seconds later Letty's face faltered and she nodded slowly.  
  
"Ya tell 'em and I'll have Hector do somethin'." Letty threatened, Mia's face turned a little white and she nodded. She didn't want to know what Hector would do.  
  
"He's in the office, why don't ya get 'em. . ." Mia suggested, Letty nodded and walked in the garage and headed for the office.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dom didn't hear Letty's car pulled up, or the guys all getting ready to leave or even the door opening, but he did hear Letty's voice the same one from his dream the night before in his ear.  
  
"Dominic?" Dom jumped out of his seat and turned around to find a smirking Letty.  
  
"Letty? Hey didn't hear ya come in."   
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh. . .what's up?" Dom asked sitting back down, trying to get some pride back.  
  
"Just wonderin' if ya wanted to come to lunch with the rest of us." Letty said sitting on the desk in next to Dom. Dom stared at her for a few seconds before being able to answer.  
  
"Yea. . .sure." He said, together they left the office and walked to the cars where everyone else was waiting.  
  
"Can we go now?" Vince whined, Mia slapped his head.  
  
"Yea, we can go now." Letty said mockingly.   
~~~~  
  
So next part? Lunch! Guess what's goin' to happen? Feedback please, and thanks so much to those who have givin' me some! 


	4. Chapter Four

~~~~~~~   
  
"So whose gonna ride with who?" Jesse asked  
  
"Boy you riddin' with me." Leon told his younger cousin, Jesse nodded and got into Leon's skyline.  
  
"Mia. . .uh. . .you wanna ride with me?" Vince asked with a little blush covering his cheeks, Mia smiled a little and nodded. That left Letty and Dom.  
  
"So I guess that leaves us." Dom answered stating the obvious.  
  
"Guess so."   
  
"You wanna take my car?" Dom asked, Letty looked a little pissed.  
  
"What's wrong with my car?" She asked  
  
"Nothin' I was just asking." Dom told her narrowing his eyes. Leon pulled his car up next to them and smirked.  
  
"Hey you two can foreplay later, lets go eat." He told them before speeding off with Vince right behind him. Dom growled a little while Letty turned a little red.  
  
"Just get in the car." Dom growled at her, Letty didn't respond she just got into his Mazda.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lunch was entertaining to say the least, Dom and Letty fought the entire time. The rest of the team loved every minute of it, the two acted as if they were married. Dom would check out a waitress and Letty's drink would "accidentally" spill on him. Some guy would hit on Letty or even smile at her and Dom would "accidentally" hit them and growl. The fought over what to order, what music to listen to, whose car was better, etc. Mia knew any minute the two would end up exploding.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I wasn't telling you how to drive moron I was just suggesting that maybe you should try not to hit the old ladies walking on the sidewalk!" Letty screamed at Dom as everyone walked in to the garage after lunch.  
  
"I wasn't even close to hitting anyone at any time!" Dom screamed back, everyone watched as Dom followed Letty into the back office as they continued to fight. Mia knew something was going to happen any minute and got a good idea. She walked into the office and shut the blinds, without Dom or Letty noticing, then she shut the door and turned on the music in the front of the garage. The others just stared at her.  
  
"What are you doin' Mia?" Vince asked, all of the sudden the shouting stopped and they heard glass break and moaning. Mia smirked as Leon and Jesse's mouths dropped, Vince just shook his head.  
  
"Now get to work!" Mia told the three guys.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmmmmm Dom. . ." Letty moaned, Dom had her pinned on top of the desk as he sucked on her neck.  
  
"Mmmmmmm. . ." Dom answered, he had never tasted anything as good as Letty, and he was positive that there was more of her that tasted even better.  
  
"What if someone walks in. . ." Letty asked, Dom moved his mouth back up to hers. Lettys hands snaked under Dom's shirt clawing his back making him moan deep in his throat.  
  
"I. . .don't. . .care." Dom answered honestly.  
  
"But what if it's your girlfriend?" Letty asked, as if on cue you could hear Tracy's voice.  
  
"Dom it's what's her face." Letty said pushing him up a little.  
  
"Well shut up and she won't know we're here." Dom told her before shutting her up by covering his mouth with hers. Almost a minute later you heard Hectors voice and Dom flew off of Letty.  
  
"You cousin." Dom said, Letty rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well shut up and he won't know we're here." She told him mockingly. Dom quickly grabbed her and kissed her hard before making sure they were decent so they could leave the office.  
  
"This. Again. Later. Tonight." Dom said, Letty nodded and followed him out to Tracy and Hector.  
~~~  
  
Okay this was kinda short but I'll have more out soon, thanks for the FB! 


	5. Chapter Five

~~~~~~~   
  
"Dom! My man!" Hector called out, Dom smiled and gave Hector a friendly 'guy' hug.  
  
"Hector what brings you around?" Dom asked rubbing his head a little. Hector looked at Dom a little funny and shook his head slightly as if to chase away thoughts.  
  
"Letty." Hector said simply motioning to his cousin standing beside Mia.  
  
"Dom?" Tracy called out, everyone turned to her and watched as she ran her hand up his arm while looking at Letty as if to prove a point.  
  
"Huh?" Dom asked watching Letty out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"What were ya doin' in the room with. . .oh dear! I forgot your name. Again." Tracy said giving Letty a fake smile.  
  
"Talkin'." Dom answered.  
  
"Bout what?" Hector asked interested.  
  
"Cars." Letty said moving toward her car.  
  
"Cars?" Vince asked getting a little lost.  
  
"Come on Hector lets go get ready." Letty told her cousin tugging him along with her.  
  
"Why?" Hector asked now just as confused as Vince.  
  
"Dom invited us to dinner tonight." Letty said smirking at Dom, Dom narrowed his eyes a little. She knew he meant just him, Hector would be watching Letty like a hawk giving Dom little chance to sneak her away.  
  
"Really?" Hector asked, Dom nodded and Mia grew angry.   
  
"Dom! Do you think that I just walk into the kitchen and wave my hand in the air and the food appears? Is that what you think?" Mia yelled, Dom winced and glared at the still smirking Letty.  
  
"No. I'm sorry Mia." Dom muttered, Mia started to rant in Italian as she walked to her car to start dinner.  
  
"Mia!" Letty yelled, Mia stopped and waited for Letty to catch up with her.  
  
"What's up?" Mia asked  
  
"I'll come on over and help ya with dinner." Letty said, Mia smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, Hector knows where you live. We'll be over in a half hour." Letty said before grabbing Hector and dragging him to his car. With one last wave to Mia Letty and Hector were off. Mia glared at Dom once more before peeling out onto the road.  
~~~~~ 


	6. Authors Note!

Author Note:  
I have been real busy lately so I haven't been able to write much of anything, but I am going to try cause I have been still getting such good feedback. So gemme a coupla days to write a chapter and I'll post it ASAP! 


	7. Chapter Six

~~~~~  
  
"Now what should I wear?" Letty asked herself looking threw her closet. Within minutes she was looking down at her outfit and smiled to herself.  
  
"Perfect." She said.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Mia?" Letty called out, Jesse and Leon told her to go threw the back door to look for Mia.   
  
"Right here." Mia said walking into the kitchen were Letty stood.  
  
"Wow." Mia said smirking at her new friend. Letty smirked also.  
  
"That's what Vince, Leon and Jesse said. . .well in not so many words." Letty said.  
  
"They just stared at ya huh?" Mia asked knowingly.  
  
"Yup, like dogs." Letty said laughing, Mia nodded. They would do that to her too when she was dressed to kill.   
  
"My brother is going to shit himself." Mia said laughing slightly. Letty smiled proud of herself, she picked out the perfect outfit. But thinking of something her smile faltered.  
  
"Hey Mi?" Letty asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What about Tracy?" Letty asked, even though she didn't like the girl she didn't want her to get hurt. Her dad cheated on her mom and Letty decided she would never be apart of the process of cheating on someone. Mia turned around and smiled.  
  
"I love her to death, I really do but she can be. . .difficult." Mia said choosing her words.  
  
"Anyway her and Dom broke up this morning." Mia said, Letty's eyes went wide.  
  
"But in the garage." Letty said referring to Tracy staking her claim on Dom earlier in the garage.  
  
"Yeah, no one knows what she was thinking. But Dom was really pissed off at her for doin' that." Mia said, Letty nodded.  
  
"She still here?" Letty asked looking around as if Tracy were in the shadows.  
  
"Yeah, she's still part of the team. She went to the store but she'll be back." Mia said, again Letty nodded.   
  
"I'm gonna take this outside, I'll be right back." Mia said taking some buns.  
  
"You want me to do somethin'?" Letty asked.  
  
"Ya know how to make a salad?" Mia asked, Letty nodded and went to work. She could hear Mia yelling at the guys to clean their things up because they had company.  
  
"Shit." Dom said, Letty turned around and smirked when she realized he was talking about her outfit.  
  
"Damn baby you look. . .shit. . ." Dom said unable to put together a sentence.  
  
"Oh thanks honey." Letty said with a sickly sweet voice to mock Dom. Dom quickly looked out the window to see all three guys, Hector and Mia still outside, Mia was now lecturing them. Deciding this was a perfect time he pinned Letty up against the counter and kissed her.  
  
"I like what your wearing." Dom muttered, Letty smiled against his lips.  
  
"Put it on for you." Letty told him, Dom growled with possessiveness.   
  
"And I'll take it off for you too." Letty said, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.  
  
"Shit baby don't do that, you know we can't do nothing till later tonight." Dom all but whined, Letty kissed him one last time before turning around to finish the salad for Mia. Dom stayed behind her, he put his hands on her waist and kissed up and down her neck.  
  
"Dominic!" Mia said, Dom ignored his sister.  
  
"Should I call in Hector? Or are you going outside with the others?" Mia asked, Dom quickly kissed Letty on the lips and was out the door. Mia leaned up against the counter and watched Letty with a smile on her lips. Finally Letty gave up trying to ignore her and turned toward Mia.  
  
"Spit it out." Letty said.  
  
"Dom and Letty sitting in a tree. . ." Mia sang, Letty's mouth dropped open and she threw a carrot at Mia.  
  
"You shut up!" Letty warned. Mia only continued a little louder.  
  
"K.I.S.S.I.N.G. . ." Mia sang louder so now the guys could hear her.  
  
"Mia!" Letty said chasing her outside.  
  
"Who ya singing about Mia? Letty and who?" Hector asked guessing it had to be about Letty or else his cousin wouldn't look so mad, Mia looked at Dom out of the corner of her eye and smirked, she loved to tease him. She was his sister after all.  
  
"Letty and Ryan." Mia said, she could see Dom's veins getting bigger and his face getting a little red with anger.  
  
"Ryan?" Hector asked confused.  
  
"Yeah ya know the new guy at the races." Mia said, Hector thought about it for a minute before nodding.  
  
"Yeah I remember now. Good guy, good racer. Let girl ya want me to hook ya up?" Hector asked his cousin. Dom was getting' really pissed off now and was about to say something but waited to hear Letty's answer, before Letty could answer Tracy walked into the backyard.  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun." She muttered, Letty's eyes narrowed. Tracy was lying about that. 


	8. Chapter Seven

  
  
"Tons." Letty muttered back.  
  
"So Letty? Ya want me to?" Hector asked again, attention was back on the subject of Letty and Ryan.  
  
"You trust him?" Letty asked curious.  
  
"Ya can never really trust a guy, but I like 'em and his one good racer." Hector said smiling, Letty nodded agreeing with the last part.  
  
"I think it's time to eat." Vince said right as Dom was about to open his mouth.  
  
"Let's get everything outside." Mia said mainly to Tracy and Letty, the three girls went inside and started to bring out the meal. Once everyone was eating Vince once again brought on the subject of Ryan.  
  
"Ya think his hot Mia?" Vince asked concerned, Mia nodded smirking at Letty.  
  
"What about you Trac? Think this Ryan guy is hot?" Vince asked, Tracy thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement.  
  
"Letty?" Vince asked, Letty smirked at Mia and nodded.  
  
"Ya wanna know what I think?" Letty asked, everyone looked at her.  
  
"I think that if Hector's gonna hook me up with Ryan then he should hook Mia up with his friend Daren." Letty said, Mia's eyes flashed and Tracy's eye brows went up. This was interesting, Mia saw Tracy and decided she shouldn't be left out.  
  
"Fine but Hector needs to hook Tracy up with Matt." Mia said, Tracy's mouth feel open. Mia's eyes flashed with amusement and Letty's with laughter, Tracy decided she wanted to know what was going on, surprisingly she wasn't mad.  
  
"Dinners over. Time to clean up." Tracy said cutting off Dom's soon to be sentence. The guys quickly went into the house to make sure they didn't have to help clean, Mia took in the salad and dressing while Letty and Tracy collected the plates and cups.  
  
"Hey." Tracy said, Letty looked up. Tracy was looking every where but Letty.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Listen sorry about me being a bitch and all earlier. . .I just thought that you were trying to take my place and all in the team. . .you can have Dom, the two of us were done a long time ago." Tracy said, Letty thought for a second and nodded.  
  
"It's cool, I'd be the same way." Letty said understanding. The two girls exchanged looks of understanding and a truce was silently made.  
  
"Letty!" Mia said coming back outside.  
  
"What are we going to do? Now Hector's going to hook the three of us up." Mia said.  
  
"It's not like they aren't hot." Tracy said, Letty nodded in agreement.  
  
"What?" Mia asked confused.  
  
"Come on Mia, I know that you've got it bad for V but your scared he'll hurt ya. Let's make him realize that you've got wondering eyes too." Letty said, Tracy smirked.  
  
"I. . .I. . .alright." Mia muttered, Tracy clapped her hands happily.  
  
"Wait a second." Mia said.  
  
"What?" Tracy asked.  
  
"I'm doing this to V, Letty's doing this to Dom, who are you doing this too? And since when do you two agree on anything?" Mia asked looking at Letty and then Tracy.  
  
"Since now." Letty answered Mia's second question.  
  
"No one." Tracy said, Leon poked his head out the back door.  
  
"Hey you guys comin' today or next week? Come on Trac and movies not a movie without ya." Leon said smiling, Tracy blushed and little and nodded.  
  
"Oooooooo, it's Leon!" Mia said before putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Come on before they have a heartattack." Letty said, the girls quickly brought everything else in the house and went into the living room.  
  



	9. Chapter Eight

Walking in they found the guys laying out around the room comfortable, and taking up all the room.   
  
"And where are we supposed to sit?" Mia asked with a hand on her hip.  
  
"You can sit right here Mi." Jesse said moving over on the big chair. Mia smiled at him and plopped down.  
  
"Trac! You know ya always got a spot on me." Leon said with a sly smile. Tracy blushed in the dark and quickly made her way over to him. Letty stood and watched Dom ignore her.   
  
"Hey Vince?" Letty asked sweetly. Vince looked up from the floor and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Could I sit next to ya?" Letty asked with a little smile. Vince shrugged and moved over for her to sit. Sitting down next to Vince, Letty took the opportunity to get Dom a little more jealous and snuggled into Vince's side. Dom growled a little and was about to do something when Hector looked at him weird.  
  
"What's up bro?" Hector asked Dom for his seat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Nothin' bro. . .nothing" Dom answered draining his beer with his eyes glued to Letty and Vince. The movie started and everyone settled down to watch, everyone but Dom. His eyes never left Letty and Vince, watching for any unnecessary movement. At one point Vince put his arm around Letty's shoulders so it wouldn't fall asleep and out of no where something hit the back of his head. Turning around he found Dom's eyes blazing and Hectors confused face.   
  
"What was that for?" Vince asked causing everyone's attention to be placed on Dom and Vince.   
  
"That wasn't necessary." Dom said bluntly.   
  
"What?" Vince asked clueless as to what he did exactly.  
  
"Exactly man, watch it." Dom said shaking his beer at Vince.  
  
"Whatch do bro?" Leon asked Vince.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You know exactly whatch did." Dom growled, he watched as Vince's arm dropped from Letty's shoulders to the ground, much too close to Letty's butt than he would like. Standing up quickly he growled again.  
  
"Watch it V!"   
  
"What?!" Vince asked once again, he looked at Letty for an answer but all she could do was shrug just a clueless as him.  
  
"I can't take this!" Dom replied throwing his hands in the air before retreating to his room like a five year old. No one said anything for a few minutes until Hector started to laugh.  
  
"Whatch you laughin' 'bout?" Jesse asked cocking his head to the side.   
  
"I know what gottem all pissed and shit!"   
  
"Well what was it?" Letty asked turning around.  
  
"Da entire movie he was starin' at you and V and den when V put his arm around ya he threw da pillow at ya. Dom gotta crush on ya." Hector explained, when Letty didn't flinch everything fell into place.   
  
"You's gotta crush on him too?" Hector asked with wide eyes. Letty nodded and stood up from her seat.  
  
"Well Dom and me kinda already started something" Letty told him. Hector shrugged and sat back.  
  
"So we finishin' da movie or what?" Hector asked, Letty rolled her eyes and started up the stairs after Dom as everyone else got comfortable again. Looking down the hallway Letty wondered exactly which room was Dom's.  
  
"Last one to the left." Mia's voice floated up the stairs to Letty.  
  
"Thanks Mi." Letty replied with a smile. Walking up to the door Letty knocked and waited.  
  
"What?" Dom's voice called out. Instead of answering Letty opened the door to find Dom sitting on his bed reading a car magazine. Closing the door behind her Letty looked around the room, carefully looking at all the pictures, posters, and various other things laying around. Finally her eyes landed back on the main object in the room. Walking over to the bed she crawled on and laid out next to Dom, picking up a magazine she started to read. Shrugging Dom went back to his own magazine. Deciding that she needed to be comfortable Letty moved her head to that she was laying on Dom's shoulder, she snuggled her head into his neck, so that she could read the same magazine that Dom was. Looking down at her Dom realized he couldn't be mad at her.   
  
"Were you really going to go out with that punk?" Dom asked still looking at the magazine. Letty smirked and thought about how to answer that.  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On?"  
  
"Whether you're going to finish what you started at the garage or not." Letty answered. Dom laughed and threw the forgotten magazine on the floor before he rolled on top of her.  
  
"I think I just might." He told her.  
  
"Good. . .cause if you weren't I'm sure Vince would have been more than happy to help me." Dom glared playfully at her comment.  
  
"Baby no one will make you feel as good as I will." Dom told her.   
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked, Dom just smiled and kissed her.  
  



End file.
